Keyblade weilding dragon riders
by greenface02
Summary: Set in a completely real town, It stars two real people, who end up riding on not-so-real dragons, and plunged into the kind-of-real world of kingdom hearts. Yerp, you guessed it! The first ever reality/Eragon/Kingdom Hearts crossover!


**A.N Hello and welcome to the Legacy of the Keyblade wielding dragon riders! It stars two real people, Bianca and Amy,(who are also the authors :D) and their twisted, demented, rather scary but really fun fantasies!  
**

**_Bianca says_; This is written in dedication to my friend, Amy, who I miss because I moved away and now she lives like hundreds of miles away. We came up with this idea as a laugh but I thought id just make it. Amy helped a little and she wrote the second chappie.  
**

Amy slammed her pen down triumphantly after finishing her maths homework first. She looked over at Bianca, who was still struggling on question two. Amy laughed at her friend's puzzled face and knelt over to help. "C'mon, that one's easy, look..."

The two fourteen year olds were lounging in Amy's bedroom; Bianca was propped up against the wardrobe, concentrating furiously on her homework, while Amy slouched around on her bed. The room was small and painted purple, and was dotted with paintbrushes, pencils, notepads and books, as drawing and painting was Amy's hobby, as was reading and writing stories.

After a while, Bianca still hadn't got the hang of working out tree diagrams, so she gave up and started thinking up excuses to tell her teacher why she had not done her homework. Her first excuse was that she had been run over by a car. But then remembered that's what she used most of the time. She decided to stop thinking of amazingly stupid excuses and just wished the homework would blow up.

Amy had gotten out her drawing pad and was halfway through sketching a dragon when she was distracted by a cold wet something nudging her leg. She nearly fell off the bed, she jumped so violently, then swore when she realised it was just Meg, her dog, nuzzling her with her nose. "Meg! For God's sake!" She hissed exasperatedly.

"What's up?" Bianca said.

"Urgh... Nothing. Just Meg deciding to frighten me to death," Amy replied, wiping dog snot off her leg while Meg wiped some more over her arm as a way of letting Amy know she wanted to be stroked.

Bianca giggled. Her eyes fell on Amy's drawing pad. "Aww, Amy that's fab!"

"It's not even finished yet."

"So? That's still an ace dragon," Bianca said defiantly.

Amy smiled. "Thanks," She mumbled, and bent over the picture again to define the dragon's wing.

"Watcha gonna call it?"

"Um... not sure... What about... Srascera?"

"That's a brill name for a dragon! Write it down!" Bianca said energetically, and watched as her best friend took her time writing it on to the paper above the dragon's head, in the curliest writing she could manage.

Then something happened that really caused Amy to fall off the bed: There was a loud bang and a Heartless appeared in the middle of the room. Amy and Bianca just sat there for a second wondering what the hell was the creepy black thing that was stood staring at them.

A few seconds later more appeared and they realised that these little creatures weren't here to give them ice cream.

There were four of them now, and they were taking tentative, jerking steps towards the bewildered girls.

"Aah! Okay what the _hell_?!"

Meg, encouraged and reassured by Amy's cry, began barking, growling and snarling at the oncoming Heartless, making them stop and stumble back. Then, an especially brave Heartless took a swipe at the black whippet dog. Meg, instead of recoiling, lunged at it, clamping her jaws around it's neck, and held on to the struggling monster.

The other three heartless fled blindly, and the one Meg had in her teeth managed to get itself free by whacking it's captor hard on the nose.

As it disappeared, Amy and Bianca stared, officially gobsmacked, and utterly clueless about what had just happened.

"Uh... Nice one Meg..." Bianca said quietly.

**_A/N_** **The maths homework I thought would be what it would be like if me and Amy had been in the same maths class this year (which we was supposed to be before I moved)**

**Hope you enjoyed read and review please.**

**Amy will be writing the next chapter, so please stay tuned!  
**


End file.
